Can I Love You?
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: Sakura is transported to a strange land and is desperate to find her way back. But on her quest, she meets a very spiteful man that hates humans. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**~* Can I Love You?*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura is transported to a strange land and is desperate to find her back. But on her quest, she meets a very spiteful man that hates humans._

_~KnivesxSakura~_

**XxXxX**

Sakura moaned in pain as she began to reach over to her side. She opened her eyes and groggily looked up to see a kunai lodge in her side. She grinned and dropped her head back on the ground, "You got me alright...Sasuke." She circled her fingers around the handle, winching a bit before pulling it roughly out her abdomen, "G-got me good."

She lifted and inspected to wound; it was deep and it was bleeding profusely. She placed her hand over it and began focusing her chakra into the wound, "I don't have that much chakra to heal it." She said to herself. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and began wrapping it around her, "Hopefully this will last until I get to the nearest village." Speaking of a village...where was she? She began looking around; she was in a desert. Which meant she was somewhere near the Sand Village. If she got quick enough, she could report to the Leaf about her encounter with Sasuke and heal.

She managed to stand up after all the struggling and trouble she had. She held her side and began walking; she had no idea were she was going, she just hoped that this way was the right way to Sand.

As what it seemed like hours past, she began to feel dizzy. She cursed to herself as she looked down at her wound that was bleeding through the cloth. She stopped and began looking around, she had been walking for hours and still couldn't find her way to the village. She noticed the trail of blood behind her, she hadn't realized that she had lost that amount of blood. The trail was far.

At the moment, she wished she wasn't a doctor because she knew from that amount she would die. She shook the thought from her head, she couldn't think about death now. As she began walking, she began tripping over her own feet and was a little wobbly in the knees. She stopped and slapped herself in the face when she felt her eyes become heavy. "Come on." She said encouraging herself. She took one step forward and before she knew it, she was face down in the sand.

The ringing in her ears increased and her vision was becoming blurry. She struggled to lift up but found herself back down. She looked back up and threw her blurred vision, she could see a masculine figure standing about 12 feet away from her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to see clearly. It was indeed a man; he was tall, he wore some type of body suit that had the colors of red and white and platinum blonde hair. But what got her attention the most was his eyes, his pale blue eyes that showed so much hate and disgust...directed toward her...just as Sasuke's eyes had been. She couldn't help but feel a tear fall out her eyes. She reached her hand out toward him, "Please," She muttered weakly, "Please...don't look at me that way." She said before darkness took over.

**XxXxX**

Knives stared down at the unconscious girl. His eyes never leaving her motionless body. He had just happened to cross this girl when she collapsed. Strictly curious, he approached her. His hardened stare burning into her as she struggled to collect herself and grimaced with disgust as she reached out toward him and saying something he couldn't make out. He blinked and let out a small chuckle, "Humans, nothing but weak," He looked over her and saw the trail of blood that seemed like it stretched miles. He looked back down at her, "I guess you're stronger than I thought," He approached her, "I guess I'll show a little sympathy toward you." She picked her up and roughly threw her over his shoulder.

As he walked into the nearest town, he dropped her in front of a house and turned to leave. He heard the door to the house open, "Wait!" He heard the woman call out. He stopped, "Tend to her wound." He said before continuing walking. He never showed this much compassion for a human since his caretaker, Rem. But this was a once time thing and would never happen again, "Consider yourself lucky this time, Spider. But next time, if I see you, I _will_ kill you."

**XxXxX**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, instantly covering them with her arm from the light above her, "Where am I?" She asked. She looked over beside her to see a woman with short blonde hair; she looked about she was in her mid-thirties. She was asleep. Sakura lifted up and began to feel for her wound, she was shocked to see it was wrapped up. She looked back at the woman and began to think back before she passed out. She was sure that it was a man she saw; the person body was too built and she saw his face. "Excuse me, mam?" Sakura said, reaching over and tapping her softly on her shoulder. The woman instantly woke up, staring at her with big green eyes.

"Oh! You're finally awake, sweetheart. I was scared that you might of slipped into a coma from the amount of blood you los-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but...were you the one that saved me...from the desert I mean." She shook her head, her eyes went to the corner as if she was thinking.

"No, it was about two days ago. A man about this tall," She said raising her hand high for emphasis, "He had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He's the one that brought you here. I tried to stop him but all he said was, "Tend to her wound,"" Sakura frowned, at least he could of stayed for her to have a chance to say thank you for saving her life.

"Oh, you said I was out for two days?" She nodded her head, "Crap, I'm going to get an earful from Lady Tsunade for not contacting her yet," She said to herself, "Can you inform the Kazekage that I'm here and need to report to Leaf immediately." She noticed the confused and clueless look on the woman's face. Sakura also stared confused at her; didn't she know who the Kazekage was?

"I'm sorry but I have no idea on what is that but you are currently in Inepril City...on Planet Gunsmoke." Sakura continued to look at her with the same look, trying her best to take in the shocking information. The only she could do is think back before she found herself in that desert...Madara!

"Jikūkan Idō!" She said aloud to herself, which scared and shocked the woman beside her. It had to be that technique, after Sasuke had stabbed her, Madara showed up and when she looked into his right eye...it was like as if she was being sucked into it. She had heard rumors about his right eye could make him teleport anywhere he pleases and people into some kind of inescapable dimension. Maybe after being stabbed by Sasuke, he decided to hold her captive...bait for Naruto but something must of went wrong with the jutsu. She knew if she didn't come back to the village for a mission that took two days; Naruto would be already on it.

She cursed to herself when she realized two days had already past. She just silently hoped that Naruto hadn't left to search for her yet. But for one thing, how could she get back? She thought Madara could but then again she wasn't in _his_ dimension. Deep in thought, she didn't realize that the woman stood up, "Well, while you think. I think I'll head out for the store to get some food," Finally looking up, Sakura nodded her head, "I expect you to be very hungry after two days without eating." Sakura blushed with embarrassment as she heard her stomach sound out with a growl. The laughed before opening the door, "Take it easy or your wounds will open back up. I'll be back in five minutes, its just across from my house." She said before leaving.

As Sakura sat in silence, she looked down at the bandages and began to unwrap them. She had about enough chakra to heal herself. After she finished, she placed her hand gently over it and began focusing. She sighed in relief as the dull but irritating pain disappeared. After she finished, she threw the blanket off her body. She noticed her ripped, bloody clothes on the floor. She frowned, "Damn, what do I have to-" She paused when she saw a black dress hanging from the door on a hanger. She smiled. What a nice lady she is. She walked over to the dress and took it down.

She slipped it over her head; it just a three inches above her knees and was covering her chest just the way she liked it. She had to think the woman for her hospitality. She grew sad at the thought she would have to leave her very soon, probably as soon as tonight. Sakura began to laugh; she didn't even know name. She then heard the creak of the door, opening. She turned to see the woman standing there shocked, "What did I tell you? You-" She stopped when she noticed the bloody bandages on the floor. "You took them off! Oh dear-" Sakura put a finger to her lips to silence her before lifted up her dress to reveal the nearly invisible wound. "But how..."

Sakura smiled, "I heal more easily than others. Oh and I hope you don't mind me having this dress." She said straightening the dress back down. The woman looked at her clearly shocked before shaking her head.

"Umm...no, I don't mind. Food will be ready soon, so you can come out here if you want."

"Thank you, but I have yet to know your name. You can call me Sakura."

"Alicia." The woman said as she walked into the kitchen to continue fixing the food. Sakura sat down in front down at the small square table. "So, do you mind asking you where you came from?" Alicia said. Sakura laughed a bit.

"I'm afraid if I tell you you wouldn't understand how I got here." Alicia also laughed.

"I think you're right. I'm already going through a brain buster on how that life-threatening wound healed so easily after just two days but I think I should leave it as it is and not asked any questions about it, right?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want to explain how she healed herself because then she'll have to explain chakra, which she always found bothersome telling.

After the food was finished, Alicia brought two plates to the table. Sakura didn't really care what she was eating because she was really hungry. As they ot ate in silence, "I might have to leave tonight." Sakura said abruptly. Alicia looked up at her shocked.

"But you just got here."

"I know but...I have to try to find a way to get back home. I've got a mother and father and friends that might be very worried about me right now. I hope you understand." She said. Alicia nodded her head and smiled.'

You know, if you can't find a way back, you are more than welcome to stay with me."

"Thank you."

**XxXxX**

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Alicia," She said bowing deeply. She lifted back up to see the sad expression on her face, "I will come back if I can't find a way but if I don't...you can already guess." She nodded her head.

"I understand, its just that you became like a daughter to me over the couple of days you've been here. Be careful."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Can I Love You?*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura is transported to a strange land and is desperate to find her back. But on her quest, she meets a very spiteful man that hates humans._

_~KnivesxSakura~_

**XxXxX**

What seemed like weeks of traveling in the desert; this planet, Gunsmoke was really something, it was a terrible environment, no available water source or vegetation anywhere in sight. What quickly confused her about the planet was that it had two suns, which was abnormal to her since she was used to one sun but she pretended like she already knew; she had to keep a low profile, like she was born on this planet. All in all, probably the best thing was that it had five moons during the night. Sakura finally appeared in a town named, Voldur...or Voldoor something? The town was pretty populated and...strangely noisy?

"Vash the Stampede! He's here in our town!" She heard someone yell. She cocked an eyebrow questioningly. What the hell was a Vash the Stampede? The mentioning of the name put intense dread around her. As she walked further into the town, it grew even louder as she heard screams of 'kill him!' She began to hear loud popping noises and placed her hands over both her ears to try and block out the sounds.

"What's going on!" She yelled. She caught something red above her and looked up to see a man jumping from one building to another, screaming for dear life. She looked forward to see a crowd of people rushing her way, pointing up at the man, "There he is!" One of them yelled. Sakura quickly moved out the way for she wouldn't be trampled all over. Wanting to know what was going on, she stopped somebody.

"Excuse me, but what's going on? Why are you chasing that man?" She asked. The man looked at her in utter confusion as if she had just came from another planet.

"You don't know? The Humanoid Typhoon is here in our town and we must collect the sixty billion double dollars for our town. So," He pushed a gun toward her, "you're welcome to help us." He said before catching up with the crowd. Sakura looked down at the foreign object in her hand and began examining it.

"What the hell this?" She said to herself before putting her finger through the loop. She flexed her finger a little before suddenly the thing went off. She jumped and looked forward to see a woman looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Watch where you point that thing will you!"

"Sorry." She said bowing slightly before dropping the gun and walking away from it. What in the world kind of weapon was that? People back at the village would get a kick out of something like that.

Back to the matter, Sakura curiously followed the huge crowd of people that was chasing after the mysterious man named, Vash the Stampede or The Humanoid Typhoon. He must of had a bad reputation if the whole town wanted to kill him, he must of did something unforgivable for them to have such hatred.

"Message from mission control," Everybody around her stopped and listened, "Temporarily suspend all pursuit of Vash! Everybody proceed to base!" Sakura stared in confusion, temporarily? Why don't they just stop all together if they can't catch him. The people around her spoke to each other, they were just as confused as her. Wow, the first time she encountered people on this planet and they were already making her sick. They were chasing a one man down for the bounty over his head just for their greedy needs.

she was snapped out her thoughts when she heard a loud explosion. Her shocked eyes looked over into the direction on where she heard it. "What the hell was that?" She said, rushing over to the scene. She was completely caught off guard when she saw, what appeared to be a...huge behemoth of man standing a too far from a rumble that looked as if it had been recently destroyed. Just then a figured emerge from it, she noticed it as the man the people were chasing earlier. He was holding an unconscious woman under his arm, guessing that he had saved her from the explosion. He hadn't to that bad of a person to save someone else's life, right?

She looked closely at him, he had blonde hair that stuck up and blue-green eyes and wore a red overcoat. She blushed a bit, he wasn't too harsh on eyes either. But she couldn't help but see him... as familiar, like she saw him somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on when and where.

"What now, Vash the Stampede." Sakura looked back over to the behemoth-like human, shell-shocked. Did it just speak? She then noticed a person in some kind of breast pocket on it's chest. She grimaced, quite a ugly old man he was though. She looked back over to the one called Vash and saw that he ignored him and went to pulled more people out the rumble, which surprised the people around her.

"What's the matter, buddy boy? Chickening out?" He goaded loudly. He continued to ignore him.

The old man smirked, "You're a real nice guy." He said sarcastically. Sakura glared at the man. He was really starting to get on her nerves now, "Throw the fear of death into him, Gotsef!" Just then the thing raised it's arm and it separated from his arm and was flying at high speed toward him. Sakura gasped as while as the rest of the people as it, what seemed like, came in contact with him, creating a huge dust cloud. Sakura clenched her fist tightly as he glared turned into death blades toward the man. She couldn't just stand beside the lines without doing anything. Just as she took a step forward, a man put his hand out in front of her.

"Its too dangerous, girl. Don't get into it, its none of your business." She hissed in defeat as she took her foot back. She couldn't just stand here.

As finally the dust cloud, disappeared; she sighed in relief when she saw both Vash and woman alright. "Ah, you're doing just fine! I was hoping you'd ditch the woman and save your own skin," He smirked, "So you won't kill, no matter what? You're disgusting! However, that makes you a hypocrite!" She narrowed her eyes in confusion. So he kills but...he won't kill? That didn't make any sense, "I know at some point you've killed those who gave you a hard time. How do I know that? Because you haven't yet had your turn to be killed! The $$60,000,000,000 reward on your head is proof. What do you say to that? Vash the Stampede!"

Sakura looked back at Vash. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he taking that kind of abuse?

After he laid the woman down, he finally turned his attention toward them. The old man smirked, "So you're finally ready to fight!" Vash lifted his hand over what seemed like to be the same thing the man earlier handed her, "So you wanna draw? It's pointless, no matter what caliber pistol you use! You can't stop a car going 120 iles an hour!" Sakura suggested he was talking about that thing's arm and how fast it goes, "You felt it twice already! Even your measly brain can realize...that my son's fist is a force to be reckoned with!" Sakura looked at him incredulously, that thing was his son! What kind of mutated genetics ran through his family? "This is your last chance to run! Although, no matter how fast you run...the next thing you know, you'll be in tiny pieces! Now pay attention, for I am about to lecture you on just how much a fool you really are! Using this!" He said snapping his fingers.

Just then that thing or his 'son's' fist began rotating at a fast rate. "My human mincemeat special course," He said as the fist tunred to the direction on the unconscious women. Sakura's eyes widen in horror, "Go get them, quick," He yelled toward Vash, "And die in the most humiliating way!" He said before suddenly his fist shot through the air. It had seemed as if time had slowed, Sakura couldn't sit back and watch anymore, forget about keeping a low profile, she had to do something. Before she knew it, she quickly pushed through the people and ran out into the opening and stood about five feet away from the women with both her arms out ready to catch the speeding fist. She closed her eyes in anticipation as she pumped chakra into her arms-, building her strength about ten folds than her normal. Before she knew it, if collided it her body with such force it knocked the very breathe out of her and she swore it broke one of her ribs as she heard deafening crack within her chest but too much adrenaline was pumping for her to even feel it.

Staying focused, she focused her chakra into her feet to slow her down as she slid backward. As she started to slow down and finally came to a complete stop, she sighed in relief as she noticed she was just a few centimeter away from the women. She began to noticed that it grew eerily silent, as she looked up, everybody was astonished and speechless. She looked beside her to see Vash on the ground looking at her the same way. She grew confused as she wondered how he got on the ground but then thought he must of jumped for it after she caught it. With the remainder of her strength, she crushed the large fist in between her arms, smirking when she heard the pained howl of the behemoth before dropping it to the ground.

Sakura looked up and glared at the old man, "You're the lowest of the low, putting innocence bystanders in the middle of your sick games-" She was cut off when she against coughing uncontrollably as she collapsed to her knees. She put her hand over her mouth then pulled it away to her hand stained in crimson. She cursed, it did more damaged than she expected. She ran her hand over her chest, scanning for any serious injuries; chest wall contusions and multiple fractured ribs, which shocked her because she thought she only broke one. She always noticed pain while breathing, it would be serious if she had a flail chest.

She looked back over to Vash, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get them!" She yelled. He shook his head before nodding and standing up.

**XxXxX**

_A/N: Yea, I know pretty short but...at least it's out right? This is most likely a short introduction to Vash._

_~Deuces, Aaliyah~_


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Can I Love You?*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura is transported to a strange land and is desperate to find her back. But on her quest, she meets a very spiteful man that hates humans._

_~KnivesxSakura~_

**XxXxX**

"You know, that had to be the most reckless thing you've ever done." Sakura said to herself. She sighed and looked out the window beside her bed. After the huge conflict with the two, Vash had rushed her to the nearest clinic to have them treat her injuries. Amazingly, he only defeated them by some kind of...small metal thing in the arm of the beast and destroyed it. Though she wondered why he didn't kill them both, as far as she knew they deserved to die, after what they tried to pull, that let her know they didn't care nothing about human life and would try to kill again.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, she adverted her gaze from the window to the door. Her eyes widen, shocked to see the man that saved her life. "Hello?" She said. He looked at her and smiled before walking over sitting down on the chair beside her. He began to scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, well you're probably wondering why I'm here, right? I just came here to see if you're doing fine." He said shyly adverted his eyes away from her. She blinked, he came to see if she alright? Well, that was...generous of him, she hardly knew him. Sakura smiled, trying to calm the awkward tension that was slowly building up from her silence.

"Thank you and sorry if I had you worried." It grew silent again. For some reason, she could feel he was thinking about what happened and how she had done that seemingly impossible thing that no human should be able to ever do. She looked at her bandaged hands and began to fiddle her with fingers, a habit she had somehow picked up from Hinata every time she became nervous. Inside her head, she was battling with herself.

One was like:_ "You should have never done that, you idiot! You exposed yourself!"_

The other:_ "You had no choice, you did what was right."_

She wanted to so badly ask him what he was thinking and just tell her already for she could relieve herself of this uneasiness she was feeling. Finally looking up at him, her face turned into confusion. He was looking at her with an racy stare, "Um...?" Is all she could say before he stood up and grabbed her hand in between his. She looked down then back up at him with a shocked look. What was he doing? Was he about to confess...? "W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I want you," She blushed softly,"...to marry me." Her mouth fell opened in pure shock as her face took on a new shade of red. She looked in his eyes to see if he was playing...but he wasn't. She closed her mouth and swallowed, she looked down at their joined hands in thought. What was she to say? She didn't want to be mean to him and tell him no. She opened her mouth to speak but then the door to the room opened, revealing a blacked haired girl and a tall girl with long sandy brown hair.

The shorty girl face immediately turned from a stern look to an angry one before stomping over to him and snatching him away from her by his ear, "I let you check on her and this is what I come to find! You trying to flirt with her, I knew I couldn't trust you!" Sakura blinked, as she stared at the two and the girl continually yell at him. Funny...it kind of reminded her of both her and Naruto.

_...Naruto._

She looked down at her hands. She could already imagine what was going on back home, she just hoped that Kakashi-sensei kept Naruto's anger in check for he wouldn't go on a rampage. She just wished she could tell him...them that she was still alive and okay.

"Excuse me?" Sakura looked back up and saw the short haired girl staring at her.

"Huh?" She answered back.

"Are you okay? I hope this idiot didn't frighten you." Sakura shook her head.

"No, no! He's funny, actually."

"You think I'm funny!" He happily beamed. The girl shook her head and hit him up side his head.

"Don't get too happy," She turned back toward Sakura and had her hand out, "I'm Meryl Stryfe of the Bernardelli Insurance Society and this is Milly Thompson and she works with me." She said gesturing toward the tall girl. Sakura looked at her warily as she saw a admiration gleaming in her eyes. Milly walked toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Hello, its so nice to finally meet you! Every since that incident with the Nebraska Family I've wanted to meet you and I must say that was amazing."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Thank...you? My name is Sakura, its nice to meet all of you. If you don't mind, I would really like to go to sleep, I haven't gotten any proper sleep since the incident." Meryl nodded head head before turning and grabbing Vash by his ear and pulling him out while Milly followed behind. Before leaving the room, Milly waved goodbye to her and closed the door.

Hearing the click of the door, Sakura let out a heavy sigh before lying down and pulling the blanket over her head. Her first real interactions with people was a success. She smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Waking up, she heard the voices of people above, they were talking like they was astonished by something.

_"Her injuries are completely healed!"_ She took that voice to be the doctor that checked in on her every now and then. She wasn't at all shocked by his reaction, since she's been here had been healing herself.

_"The incident happened two days ago. Are you telling that five broken ribs are healed in that short amount of time?" _She heard another say. Deciding she didn't want them to look any deeper into it, she yawned loudly and stretched before lifting from the bed. She saw both the doctor and the nurse exchange looks before the doctor finally spoke up, "It seems you will be able to leave the hospital tonight, miss. It is very astonishing at the rate you healed." Sakura smiled.

"That's good," She said completely ignoring the last part, "May I please have my clothes so I can leave." He nodded his head and and left the room and came back, handing her the black dress before leaving back out the room. She slid out of bed and threw off the hospital gown they had her in and slipped on the dress. Finishing putting on her boots, she walked over to the window and opened it. It had gotten dark outside and small city below glowed, She saw people and children lollygagging all over. She wondered if it was some kind of festival going on, what kind of activities this village had after dark. She smiled, there's only one way to find out, she thought before jumping out the window.

**XxXxX**

"For crying out loud, where did that man go?" Meryl said clearly aggravated by not seeing Vash since sunset.

"All of these extra people make it extra hard to spot him." Milly said, looking around until she caught a blob of pink hair standing in front of one the confessional stands, she smiled when she realized it was the girl from the hospital, Milly tapped Meryl's shoulder and pointed over to her, "Look, Meryl, its Sakura. Sakura!" She yelled out, immediately grabbing her attention.

Sakura had been completely engrossed in what kind of foods this world had, until she heard her voice being called out. She turned her head in shock, who in the hell knew her name in this world? Once she realized it was the two girls from earlier, she relaxed and waved. The tall girl, Milly ran toward her, her blue eyes sparkling, "Sakura! Its really a surprise to see you here." She said, "Don't you suppose to be in the hospital to recover?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've already recovered." She said. Shocking both Meryl and Milly. Ignoring their reactions, she looked past them and saw Vash, "Its you." She said. Both them turned around.

"Vash!" Milly said. He waved as a big goofy smiled etched its way across his face.

"Where have you b-" Meryl started before noticed the female figure beside him. "Who's that?" She asked.

"A total babe!" He answered back before looking at her, "But not much as a babe as you." Sakura coughed and rolled her eyes.

Meryl glared at him, "That's not what I meant." She gritted through her teeth. That's when the woman stepped forward.

"I asked him to protect me while I revise the plant system program." She said walking through them. She became confused at what she was talking about but decided not to asked about it, thinking they thought she was weird for asking. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me. Come on, boy." She called as Vash ran to her. Meryl glared at the back of her head.

"I don't like that lady's attitude." She huffed before turning around. Sakura stared after Meryl then back at Vash. Whoa, looks like people here also expressed jealousy. She wanted to hit herself, of course they could feel emotions, they were also human like her. Maybe she only thought like that because she was in a different world.

"Hey, Miss Sakura? Are you hungry?" Milly said breaking Sakura out her thoughts. She blinked, yea she was a little bit but...she was a little uneasy trying foods that looked way different than what she was used to. She hesitated for a moment before following after her. All three of them walked inside a place and sat down. She looked around, men were drunk and loud which was highly annoying her. She felt a slight tug at her head and turned to see a tall, muscular man with an bottle in his hand and in the other was her hair.

"Hey, beautiful," He said in a drunken slur. Sakura turned away from him, at the same time taking her hair from his hand.

"Please, don't touch me." She said, trying to as polite as possible but he didn't the exact opposite and put his arm around her shoulders, pushing his head against her. His breath smelled like a shitty sewer. She gagged and covered her nose when he pulled his even closer. She swore to whoever was the deity of this world's afterlife that she was was going to kill this man.

"Hey, bud! She's not interested!" Meryl shouted. The man sucked on his teeth before pulling away from her and turned but not before muttering something about, "crazy bitches". She sighed in relief and gave thanks to Meryl. One thing she knew for sure that all men were the same, no matter what universe is was.

**XxXxX**

"Um...what exactly did you call this...again?" Sakura asked as she eyed the food in front of her, it kind of looked like...red soba noodles.

"Spaghetti?" Meryl answered, completely incredulous at her question. She tested the word herself before grabbing the strange pitchfork like utensil, completely oblivious to the confused eyes staring at her. Meryl and Milly looked at each other before looking back at her, watching her eat with difficulty with the fork. They wondered if she had lost her memory. Snatched out there thoughts when they heard a sudden explosion. Meryl jumped out her seat and looked out the window to see smoke coming from the distant.

"Milly." She said. Milly nodded and stood up, quickly following after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura said with a full mouth as she also followed after them, ignoring the protest of someone saying 'yo, you forgot to pay'. Following them to the source, she saw Vash on a bed in the middle of the street. She heard Meryl sigh in frustration.

"I'm not surprised that this was your doing, you big idiot!" She yelled as she snatched him up by his collar from the bed, "Can't you go to one place without destroying!" He shook his head violently.

"No, this time it wasn't my fault. Some guy tried to kill me." He looked up to the building, Sakura also looked up and saw the woman from earlier.

"I'm glad I switched our room numbers in the hotel registry!" She yelled down.

"That's not fair!" He said back.

"You are protecting me, aren't you?"

"I'd at least like an explanation."

She paused for a few seconds, "...Tomorrow." Sakura saw something glint in her eyes, she narrowed her eyes something wasn't right.

**XxXxX**

"Meryl, why are we here?" Milly asked.

"Because we have to get him out of there before he destroys this too." Sakura stared up in amazement at the huge lightblub-like structure. Wow, that had to be more impression then the Hokage Monument. As they walked in the structure, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander, the blinking lights and such foreign technology had her mind reeling. It was like she was child, she even had to resist to touch everything that was strange to her.

"Hey, you! You can't come in here! We're working!" Some of the workers yelled at them but ignored them.

"You can't be in here!" Meryl yelled at him.

"But I need him here!" The woman said turning around in the chair to face them, "He is guarding me, after all."

"He may look harmless, but he is still Vash the Stampede." Sakura looked up at the mentioning of that name, she had almost forgotten they they were trying to kill him...but for what though. So far, he was harmless and goofy. What did he do to make people want him dead?

"That's why I came to him." The woman said.

"I'm telling you that trouble swarms in this man's footsteps!" Meryl yelled.

"Chief!" All of them drew there attention to the man, "There's a malfunction in section No. 3!"

"What timing." Milly said. Sakura had the look of confusion; a malfunction? It must of been serious because everybody was freaking out. The woman stood up and walked over and stared at one of the large screens.

"The production system in plant No. 4 suddenly started operating!"

"Shut down the main!" She ordered.

"It's no good. It's not shutting down!"

She sighed, "This is bad. We'll have to send the plant new data directly. You." She said turning to Vash, "Come with me." She said before running down the long corridor they had came from. Meryl called after them but they pretended as if they didn't hear her.

"The situation is dynamically wrong here!"

"Meryl, let's take shelter! Trouble is already swarming around him," She turned to her, "Miss Sakura, we have to leave now." She nodded her head before following them down the same corridor they ran down. As they into the intersection, Sakura looked in the opposite direction, she knew they ran down there. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Instead of following them, she went down the way they went, making sure she made as less noise as possible.

"Are you after the reward?" She stopped right at the corner as she heard Vash's voice.

"No." She heard the woman, "I want you dead...I want you to die for 0104 A.F., July 21st, 2:06 AM. Do you remember? That was when you first got a criminal record. That's right...you transformed the third city, July, my hometown...into Hell!" Sakura's eyes grew, he destroyed her Village? She continued listening, "I don't know what kind of witchcraft you used...the city was so badly destroyed, yet no one was killed. But do you know what? 1,400,000 people became homeless and destitute! Those people, parched in both body and soul...abused one another, stole from one another and despised one another. That's right..." her voice cracked, "Because of you... I was thrown into Hell and I stayed alive!" She let out a sob, "I remember it even now. Wandering through the wreckage of what used to a city...at the age of three."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she literary couldn't. She had known that man for a short amount of time and could instantly tell he had a good heart, it was her first impression when she saw him defended those women...the damn city, against those monsters. But...it could be very well possible since she had only been here for a little while, she knew nothing of him. He wasn't saying anything, so it must of been true.

"I'll let you have a taste of the pain and sadness I felt then. Now is the time...to avenge my mother and father! Die...Die and repent! Vash the Stampede!" Sakura heard the clicking noises of her heels approaching, she didn't even bother moving. Hearing her stop, Sakura looked up at her to see she was staring at her shocked.

"So...this is your revenge against him?" She asked softly.

"Don't act like you understand what I feel. You should feel happy that I'm getting rid of a monster like him," She continued walking, "I advise you to hurry and leave before this plant explodes." Sakura shocked by the sudden revelation, she glared at her.

"Doesn't that make you just like him! You don't get innocent people involved with your revenge just because you're angry." She stopped for second before continuing her way down the corridor. Sakura turned away from her and ran toward the door. She banged on it, "Vash! Vash, are you okay?" She received no answer. Scared, she kicked down the metal door and ran in. She could feel something powerful surging through the air, she could tell it was about to explode any second. "Vash!" She called out. She shielded her eyes from a column of light that suddenly appeared in front of her.

She looked through her eyelashes and saw Vash standing on some kind of platform. She blinked before fully opening her eyes. What was he doing? It almost looked as if...he was talking to it. Seeing what was she was witnessing, she could tell that he was not human. "What?" She began, "...What the heck are you?" She whispered.


End file.
